


Неделовой разговор

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Они видятся слишком редко, а времени всегда слишком мало, чтобы тратить его на разговоры в более официальной обстановке
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Superbi Squalo
Kudos: 8





	Неделовой разговор

— И что сказал Альбинони? — Цуна снимает пиджак и, не глядя, бросает на ближайшее кресло.

— А что он скажет? «Ничего не знал, ничего не видел, подставили враги семьи», — Сквало издевательски хмыкает, продолжая возиться с пуговицами форменного кителя. Он не любит, когда недооценивают возможности варийской разведки, и тем более — когда его считают идиотом, не способным распознать обман. Серьезный промах со стороны дона Альбинони.

— Надеюсь, он жив? — Цуна стаскивает с плеч рубашку, разувается, поочередно цепляя пальцами ног задники туфель. Пол холодный, но после тесной обуви это скорее приятно.

— А что ему сделается? Жив, конечно, даже почти здоров. — Цуна оставляет в покое пряжку ремня и вопросительно смотрит на Сквало. — Да не боись, все с ним нормально. Поговорили, разобрались, он так больше не будет. — Судя по широкой хищной улыбке, дон Альбинони действительно запомнит эту встречу надолго.

Сквало уже успел полностью раздеться и теперь сидит на краю широкой кровати, вытянув ноги и расслабленно откинувшись назад, опираясь на руки. Возбужденный член торчит бесстыдно и недвусмысленно. Цуна сглатывает и отворачивается, быстро расстегивает ширинку, стягивает брюки вместе с трусами — торопливо, едва не навернувшись, когда запутался в штанинах и потерял равновесие. Насмешливый взгляд Сквало чувствуется всей спиной, обжигает и возбуждает.

Они видятся слишком редко, а времени всегда слишком мало, чтобы тратить его на разговоры в более официальной обстановке. Теперь Цуна даже рад, что дела с Вонголой Занзас предпочитает вести через Сквало — так чаще выпадает повод для встречи.

Цуна наконец-то разделывается с брюками, оставляет их вывернутыми и перекрученными на кресле поверх остальной одежды и только тогда оборачивается к Сквало. Подходит к кровати и садится к нему на колени и делает то, что давно хотел: запускает пальцы в длинные светлые пряди, перебирает их по всей длине, от макушки до поясницы. Сквало не нравится, когда их трогают, но Цуна — особый случай, ему можно. Волосы мягкие, они легко скользят в ладонях, их хочется гладить, тянуть, может быть, заплести в косу. Но на такое Сквало точно не согласится, бесполезно спрашивать.

— Значит с Альбинони пока что все?

— Именно.

Сквало резко поворачивается, опрокидывая Цуну на кровать, подгребая под себя. Прикусывает, посасывает кожу на шее. Наверняка останется засос и придется застегивать рубашку под самое горло. Цуна недовольно морщится — он этого не любит, но знает, как важно для Сквало оставлять метки на том, что считает своим, поэтому позволяет.

— Тогда остается еще завод в Алькамо. Сможешь завтра туда съездить?

От тяжести, жара чужого тела рядом мысли начинают путаться и сбиваться. Цуна облизывает пересохшие губы. Вопросы важные, и решать их надо как можно скорее. Желательно на холодную голову, но рядом со Сквало это невозможно, никогда не получается. 

— Завтра — смогу. А сейчас не отвлекайся. — Одной рукой Сквало перехватывает его запястья и заводит их за голову, прижимая к постели, не столько удерживая, сколько показывая, что может это сделать. И одновременно проводит между ягодиц твердыми пальцами протеза. Осторожно надавливает на вход — совсем неглубоко, еще даже не растягивая, только дразня, — и Цуна приглушенно охает, выгибается в его захвате, шире разводит ноги. Подается бедрами навстречу, кусая губы, сам насаживается на пальцы. Пожалуй, дела действительно лучше отложить на потом.

Сквало смеется, двигает несколько раз пальцами внутри и сразу переворачивает Цуну на живот. Оглаживает бока и ягодицы, обводит языком каждый шрам и позвонок. Ощупывает, разглядывает, пробует. Заново изучает его тело. 

Цуна поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, но все закрывают длинные пряди волос. Они везде: мягко падают на плечи и спину, щекочут шею, стекают на подушку возле лица. Цуна не может представить Сквало с короткими волосами, они кажутся живой, неотъемлемой частью его самого. Цуна наматывает прядь на палец, несильно тянет на себя, ерзает, зажатый между прохладными, скользкими простынями и горячим телом.

— Что, так не терпится?

— Ага. Не терпится.

Слишком давно не были вместе, слишком долго ждал, чтобы тянуть сейчас.

Сквало усмехается над ухом. Прижимается теснее, трется членом между ягодиц. Дожидается, когда Цуна начинает возмущенно шипеть, и только тогда тяжело опускает руку на поясницу, пригибая ниже, входит медленно, заставляя прочувствовать каждый сантиметр, от головки, до прижавшейся к паху мошонки. 

Когда Сквало шумно выдыхает, так, что от щекотки воздуха по спине пробегают мурашки, и стискивает пальцы обеих рук — горячей живой и прохладной искусственной — на его бедрах, Цуна едва сдерживает скопившееся напряжение. Он комкает в руках простыню, сжимается вокруг Сквало, и тот, наконец, начинает трахать, все ускоряясь. Цуна впитывает ощущения, звуки и прикосновения, чтобы запомнить, сохранить до следующей встречи. В голове нет никаких мыслей, в горле — только всхлипы и едва слышные стоны. При каждом толчке волосы хлещут по спине и бокам, накатывают волнами. И так же накатывает тягучее удовольствие, заполняет изнутри и снаружи, и Цуна захлебывается, тонет в нем. Тонет в Сквало.

Выныривает он только через несколько долгих минут после оргазма. Сверху придавливает всем телом Сквало, на животе остывает, стягивая кожу, сперма, в заднице влажно, липко и все еще находится уже обмякший член. Ему хорошо и спокойно — у них есть в запасе полчаса, можно просто полежать молча рядом и только потом обговорить оставшиеся вопросы. А дальше — действовать и ждать следующей встречи. Скорее всего, она случится скоро, им еще многое надо обсудить.


End file.
